iHave an Idea
by Tansy Petals
Summary: Set during iStart a Fanwar. Carly is desperate for Adam to see she's not dating Freddie and Sam might just know how to make him believe them. One-Shot


**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or any of its characters, locations etc. They belong to Dan Schneider and Nickelodeon.**

**Summary: _Set during iStart a Fanwar._ Carly is desperate for Adam to see she's not dating Freddie and Sam might just know how to make him believe them.**

**_AN: They're a little out of character but a girl can dream can't she? Also, I apologise in advance for all the commas. I like commas._**

**iHave an Idea: **

Sam glanced around the large room as all eyes turned to her expectantly.

"Hey people," she spoke into the microphone, "so... I was just joking about Carly and Freddie, they're not dating." There was silence for a moment and then one of the fans stood up.

"You lie!" He screamed, pointing accusingly at Sam who glared back, Carly's hand curled warningly around her wrist.

Another fan stood up. "There's evidence that Freddie and Carly love each other."

"No, he loves Sam!" A girl in a purple top yelled.

Several calls rang out at once and the fans broke into a mass brawl.

Carly exhaled tiredly and sat staring at Adam, who in turn was staring at the floor, refusing flatly to look at her, a frown etched on his face. She turned to Sam with pleading eyes and a desperate expression.

"Sam, you have to do something. Adam doesn't believe you were joking."

"Alright, alright, I got this. Freddie, come with me." Sam stood up and left the stage, disappearing through the curtains they'd hid behind at the beginning. Freddie sighed and followed her.

"Stay here." She ordered him, going back through and returning a minute later.

"Those curtains are gonna open in a moment, and when they do; the fans need to see us... uh, kissing."

"KIS-" Sam clamped a hand over Freddie's mouth.

"Dude, Shhh!" She removed her hand and levelled him with a stern gaze.

"Really, that's your idea? We make out?" he raised an eyebrow, his expression unreadable.

"I don't like it either, at all, but I can't think of anything else on short notice. We have to do it for Carly."

"Fine," Freddie placed his hands on Sam's hips and tilted his head down, his lips covering hers; and then he did that thing – that thing that Sam remembered far better that she cared to admit, where he nudged her head up with his, his nose bumping her cheek and her bottom lip caught firmly between his two. He pulled away seconds later.

"God you're tiny."

Sam frowned, an angry retort on the tip of her tongue but before she could speak he wound his arms around her waist and tugged her up onto her toes, their bodies pressed together. He captured her lips once more and she wrapped her arms around his neck to support herself, closing her eyes and trying not to think.

What seemed an age later the curtain began to open and Sam leant back, inwardly smirking when Freddie followed, keeping the space between them to a minimum.

Sam heard a few shocked gasps but waited until the fighting had died down completely to open her eyes and glance at the crowd over Freddie's shoulder. She gasped, a little too loudly, and tore herself out of his grip, tucking her hair behind her ear self-consciously.

Freddie turned to look at Adam who was now staring back at him with a small smile on his face as a wide eyed Carly stumbled down from the stage to untie him.

"I, uh..." Sam began, her eyes darting around the room.

"I was giving her mouth to mouth?" Freddie tried.

"No, you were kissing!" A girl with purple hair jumped up, gesturing between them.

"We weren't, we were just, I was, he-"

"Give up Sammie, the secret's out."

"I told you not to call me Sammie."

"Sorry sweetie."

"Freddie!"

"Hey, they know now anyway."

"Fine," Sam sighed theatrically and crossed her arms, clearly sulking.

"Sam and Freddie are dating!" Someone yelled suddenly and then there was chaos as the Seddie fans began dancing around gleefully and the Creddie fans slumped into their seats dejectedly. Freddie stepped forward to be heard over the cheering.

"Hey Carls, I think it's time we all went home."

"Okay," Carly nodded happily from the crook of Adam's arm.

"Hey wait, can we get a photo of Sam and Freddie kissing?" a voice called and several cameras appeared. Carly threw Sam a beseeching look and the blonde gritted her teeth.

"Uh, sure," she replied gingerly, joining Freddie in front of the stage. He curled his arms around her, and she draped her arms over his shoulders, her eyes flickering closed as their lips joined once more. A multitude of camera flashes erupted around them and they broke apart, Freddie offering Sam his hand which she accepted with a slight grimace and the pair followed Carly and Adam from the room to search for Spencer. Sam dropped Freddie's hand as they entered a large room where Carly's older brother appeared to be mid-duel.

**S&F**

"Today has been so weird." Freddie sighed, slouching further down in his chair.

"Hasn't it?" Sam agreed. The aggressive blonde was stretched out on the sofa with her head in Carly's lap, "What are we gonna do about this whole ship-war thing?"

"Well, I'm fairly sure you ended that by making out with our technical producer." Carly replied with a smirk.

"Hey, I was helping you win Adam over. On the next iCarly we'll just tell everyone that due to the 'pressure' Freddie and I have decided to split up."

"Eh, it might not be that easy." Freddie spoke up.

"Why?" Sam asked, sitting up to look at him.

"Someone filmed the kiss and posted it on Splashface, not to mention all those photos of that second kiss."

"Stop saying kiss!" Sam growled, glaring at the table as if it was its fault that the world knew her lips had come into contact with a dork's.

"Kiss." Freddie announced clearly, standing up and dropping into the seat on Sam's free side. "It's not that big of a deal, we've kissed before."

"We swore to never speak of it!" Sam spat, her voice rising several octaves.

"Carly knows now, there's not much point in trying to keep it a secret."

"Guys, still here," their best friend pointed out.

"Tell him that we'll announce on the next iCarly that he and I are Splitsville."

"Do you want to date Sam, Freddie?"

"Ha." He glanced at the blonde, reaching over to push her hair over her shoulder.

"Then you have to break up." Carly raised an eyebrow, observing the pseudo couple's interaction.

"Okay, on the next iCarly." Freddie nodded.

"Yeah, somewhere between Messin' with Lewb and setting the Gibster in a jelly we have to break up."

"Okay." He nodded again, "You want something to eat?"

"When don't I?"

Freddie laughed, "Fair point, I'm gonna go to the Groovie Smoothie, I'll pick you up Chinese on the way back."

"Thanks Freddork."

"No problem, you want anything Carls?"

"Strawberry splat?"

"Sure, see you both." He waved, standing up and heading out of the apartment.

Sam groaned and flopped onto her back, her head landing in Carly's lap once more.

"What have I started?"

"The shifting of Freddie's crush from me to you?"

"Shut up, that's stupid."

"Yeah, that's why you're both trying to put off your break up."

"I was n-"

"It might not be that easy." Carly mocked. "That was Freddie!" Sam exclaimed, shooting upright.

"Thanks Freddork" Carly giggled, batting her eyelashes flirtatiously and smiling seductively at Sam.

"I so did not do that!"

"Sam, we're not kids anymore. You said yourself; 'we're three better-than-average-looking teenagers with those feelings'. I know I'm not the only one who noticed that you included Freddie in that good looking part."

"Yeah, well, noticing that the dork is not so dorky anymore doesn't mean I love him all of a sudden."

"Do you think you ever could?"

"Of course not; he's Freddie."

"Honestly, Sam?"

Sam deflated, sighing wearily, "I guess; maybe, one day, waaaay in the future... perhaps." Sam trailed off, her eyes falling to the floor, hands fidgeting in her lap.

"It's okay," Carly laughed gently, "I'm not gonna tell anyone."

"There's nothing to tell." Sam insisted, looking up but not quite meeting Carly's eyes.

"Yet," the brunette grinned.

Sam didn't answer, but slid to the floor and laid her head back on the couch with a tired sigh.

"Oh," Carly crooned, sliding over so her leg was pressed against Sam's shoulder; she began smoothing the blonde's hair.

The pair remained where they were until the door opened and Freddie waltzed in carrying a takeaway bag and three smoothies.

"Hey, girl- are you okay Sam?"

"I'm fine," she smiled, standing up and taking the bag of food from him, heading into the kitchen area.

"Is she okay?" he asked Carly quietly. "She's alright."

"Hm." The two made their way into the kitchen, joining Sam at the table.

"You want my smoothie?" Freddie asked, tilting the cup towards Sam, "I've only drunk a little of it."

"No, I'm good, but thank you anyway."

"Wow, there really is something wrong."

"I was trying to be nice," she snapped, snatching the drink from his hand.

Freddie's lips pulled into a half-smile. "It'd be weird if you didn't try to make my life miserable all the time."

Sam's eyes widened and she dropped the chopsticks she was breaking apart. A moment later, she flashed him a tiny smile, laughing softly. "Yeah, it would."

"Night Puckett," he nodded warmly, getting up from the table. "G'night nerd."

Freddie chuckled and rolled his eyes, "See you in the morning girls," he waved over his shoulder as he closed the door behind himself.

"Not yet," Carly repeated their earlier conversation, getting up and making her way to the staircase. Sam shook her head and returned her attention to her snack, poking the noodles around absently.

Not yet... but...

Someday, maybe.

**The End**

**AN: Hmm, not much to say here; a****ccording to Wikipedia, in production order iOMG comes straight after iStart a Fanwar. I just found that interesting, and this story happened. I hope you enjoyed it. Feel free to point out any grammar or spelling errors xx**


End file.
